News
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: All news about tell you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Attention all of my readers and viewers. I just want to say I'm so so soooo sorry of not updating my stories or posting new stories. I got little problem with my computer, it's not showing the screen. So I need to get a new one on Friday, so please stay tune of my stories.**

 **My first story I gonna put up is one winner: BB Evolution and the second is Class of Heroes. If you want the stories continue just courage me by review them**

 **And the people I just gonna delete Beast Phantom, replace with a... Dark storied. Mu ha ha! 'Scoff scoff' sorry force of habits. So yeah Friday I coming back with a new computer and fresh ideas. If you guys got question, request, or ideas just review on this fic.**

 **Sign out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my readers, I wanted say something that been in my chest. I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh fan, yeah I say it! I'm been a fan since I was a nine even I used got bunch of cards but years went by so I lost them. But I still have my precious ones: Dark Magician & Girl, Element Hero Neos, and Junk Warrior. So I've been thinking about making a multiverse. Thinking what if worlds that has many King of Games and I gonna have plans for them. I want you all know want to change.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: Emilio Rivera or Naruto. (El Tigre young son)**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Garfield Mark Logan. (This one for me, I watch it and I loved this green hero)**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Danny Fenton.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Timmy Turner.**

 **If you guys pick either Emilio or Naruto, why choose these two because I got all the characters in right people. Just put up the review to what you character be. So Sign out for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys, I want to say I'm huge sorry! I really want to update my cool stories, but one problem: I DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER! I really hated myself to keep you all waiting for this long! I know you all want me to update any stories, I wonder what am I gonna update what story first?**

 **Morphias crash in the room: "It's supposed to be me, I'm the famous around here!"**

 ***Howl from above and Lobo came down landed on the couch.* "I should go first, I the oldest one that needs to update!"**

 ***Naruto blast in using his Slime Fox Dragon.* "I want to go, everyone loves the great duelist like me!"**

 ***Garfield pass through in using his Spiritual Blue Dragon.* "Dudes, you guys know I need to go first! I only got one chapter!"**

 ***Naruto/Morphias roars at him.* "SO DO WE!"**

 ***Chowder came in with ice cream on his face.* "well, I'm cooled since I gonna change into Redux."**

 ***Blue look at him with a glare.* "Is that my ice cream in the freezer."**

 ***Chowder smiled nervously.* "No..."**

 ***Lobo smacks his head.* "Well, I need to go first, cause I just need to get action."**

 ***Morphias glare at him.*** **"No me wolf boy!"**

 ***Garfield dragon charging up his fire.* "Who ever standing to be next update."**

 **"Yeah!" All (expect Chowder who run out) All of them start attacking each other with their powers and skills.**

 **"WAIT GUYS! UHH!" Blue look at the screen.**

 **Well everyone looks like I'm got a hand full right now! Just...Interview me of what you want to update next. Oh and...**

 **Blue duck down as Lobo's chain claw go above him, as break throug the wall.**

 **Blue angrily and shout. "Lobo! I told you stop shooting out your chain claw in the house!"**

 **Lobo shout "Morphias gets me angry send out my chain!"**

 **Morphias roars at Lobo. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE CUB!"**

 **Blue looks down at the screen with sadden. "Sign out."**


	4. Chapter 4

**I did it...I I graduate from high school. I want to see if you guys thank you face and followers for helping me keep my followers and fins of my stories alive. For now on I going to make more stories chapters to make you guys happy for days and now on. So here's my present for you guys too to know that I always appreciated by y'all reviews. Please if you guys wanted more stories, just put in here for any ideas. I gonna update ALL the stories, today and the first. For now...Sign out. _:-) :-) :-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Follow readers! I tell you that I gonna do some more _Loud House stories._ But I need your help to know what story I should put up. Some of them are Lincoln cause he's uncertain child in the big group of family that helping people.**

 **Lincoln's**

 _ **Luigi's Mansion-Lincoln's Scream House**_

 _ **Star Wars-Orange Rebel**_

 _ **Kim Possible-Link A** **chievable**_

 _ **Star Butterfly vs Forces of Evil- Lincoln vs Legion of Nightmare**_

 _ **Bleedman PPGD- TLH D**_ ** _oujinshi_**

 **Family**

 ** _Duck Tales- Loud Tales_**

 ** _Thundermans-Loudsters_**

 ** _Zevo 3- Sketchs_**

 **That's all I can say now, please review of picking any story I wrote down. Sign out for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here are the votes:**_

 _ **Luigi's Mansion-Lincoln's Scream House**_

 _ **2 vote**_

 _ **Star Wars-Orange Rebel**_

 _ **2 vote**_

 _ **Kim Possible-Link Achievable**_

 _ **2 vote**_

 _ **Bleedman PPGD- TLH Doujinshi**_

 ** _2 vote_**

 _ **Duck Tales- Loud Tales**_

 _ **2 vote**_

 _ **Zevo X11- Sketchs**_

 _ **1 vote**_

 _ **Star Butterfly vs Forces of Evil- Lincoln vs Legion of Nightmare**_

 _ **0 vote**_

 **Well looks having five stories that are tie up in this solution. Well have to be SUDDEN DEATH (sorry playin SMB Brawl) anyway is you guys choice. What story should I focus on the most or each week I focus on one of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, I going to Trip that gonna be week gone. So I want you guys to review of any story of mines. I want you guys to know if you all wanted me continue write my stories.**

 **I needed all the support I need.**

 **And need some help...I need a deviantart artist! Needed people can draw me any pictures or comics that follow my stories. I know all needed something, I wanted giving you guys all thanks of support me of review me to keep going.**

 **If you guys have deviantart artist members, please tell you're friends of doing draw for my stories pics.**

 **I see you guys in Nov 12, sign out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas to all fanfictions writers and readers in the site, sorry for not getting any Christmas stories this year. But I got great news! I got load of new stories for next year and you gonna loved it. here's some of new stories in next year.**

 _ **Red Roar**_

 _ **Garfield's Dramatical Life**_

 _ **Garfield Loganola: Hitman Mafia**_

 _ **Orange Rebel**_

 ** _LRH_**

 _ **Linkage**_

 **Please tell me what story title caught your interest... Again...Merry Christmas 🌲 and Happy New Year!**

 **From your friend and writer BlueKnight-X2...sign out.**


End file.
